


The Wizarding World of Wrestlers - A WWE Hogwarts AU

by Kingslayer-Angel (KingslayerAngel)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Actual HP characters will not appear, Dean and Mox are two separate people, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts AU, I'm fine with that, Identical Twins to be exact, M/M, Multi, This is turning into a celebration of rare pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingslayerAngel/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel
Summary: All our favorite wrestlers attend Hogwarts





	1. Jon Moxley and the Cotton Candy Hair

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think Mox would have learned to leave Seth Rollins alone by now.

“McIntyre!” Mox rushed into the Slytherin common room fuming, looking for the big Scottish beater. “Tell your little lion cub to fix my fucking hair.” he demanded, when he found the boy sitting in front of the fire studying.

Drew sniggered “ I don’t think I will. You shouldn’t have mocked his hair. Nice color” Drew said gesturing to the cotton candy pink curls Mox now sported “Why don’t you just ask your brother? Seth is his best friend”

“Don’t you think that’s the first person I fucking went to?! Dean said I deserved it for making fun of him.” Mox said “I would have just beat his ass but if I get detention one more time I have to sit out two games and then Styles would murder me.”

"Well then, I guess your screwed until you figure out what Seth wants you to do.” Drew replied with a laugh. Seth’s revenge charms always had some type of reversal built in. It was just a matter of figuring it out. Sometimes it was as simple as apologizing to the Gryffindor chaser, but given that this was hardly Mox’s first offense? Drew could bet his spitfire of a boyfriend had made it complicated.


	2. Aleister Black and the Ravenclaw Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery

All the Slytherins in the common room made sure to leave a wide berth around the quiet but normally good natured Dutch boy who was currently sitting cross legged in front of the fire growling and muttering to himself.

After casting a shield around himself, Adam Cole and Sasha Banks so that Aleister couldn’t hear them Tommoso Ciampa asked Adam quietly “What the hell crawled up Alei’s ass today?”

“ More like who. It was the same person that always puts him in this mood.” Adam tells him

“V was on his bullshit again.” Ciampa said with a sigh

“Oh Merlin!” Sasha said from her place on the other side of Adam. “It was hilarious, Alei was working on his martial arts like he always does and V was copying him move for move.”

“So at what point does Alei figure out that this whole dog and pony show is V’s way of showing that he likes him?” Ciampa replied

Sasha looked over to where Aleister had just abruptly stood and motioned for the other boy to take down his shield so they could here their housemate

“Why all the theatrics?” they could hear him mutter as he headed out of the common room “A simple ‘l like you’ would have sufficed. Stupid sexy Ravenclaw” he grumbled as he left.

“Now?” Sasha says shrugging

Adam makes sure Aleister is out of earshot before pulling out a sack and yelling “Who had today in the pool?!”

“Me!” an Irish voice called out as Finn Balor stepped forward “Give me my Galleons”

“Luck of the Gods damn Irish strikes again” Adam pouts tossing the older boy the sack of coins.

“How’d you know Aleister would catch a clue today?” Sasha asks him.

“I didn’t, but today is V’s birthday and he said 3 weeks ago he was getting a birthday kiss from Alei come hell or high water.


	3. Mustafa Ali and the Grumpy Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mustafa's fellow Lions wonder why he's dating someone like Joe.

Mustafa Ali looked up from his parchment when he realized that quite a few of his fellow Lions were staring at him 

"What?" he says putting down his quill

"Of all the boys you could date...you end up with Joe?" Curt Hawkins asks

"You two don't make any SENSE" his friend Cedric finally exclaims "Your so nice, and he is very much not." 

"I'm not the only lion dating a snake in this room. I don't recall anyone else getting this... intervention?" He sighs "Seth didn't when he started dating Drew," 

"That's because Seth is the most snake like Gryffindor ever so one was surprised he ended up with one " Naomi yells out 

"But your…you." on of the Uso twins spoke up "The most noble lion of us all. So it's a bit strange that you ended up with someone who hung his own housemate out over the lake for 2 hours." 

"Corey was running his mouth again. Joe got tired of hearing it. So Corey spent some time at the lake and the snakes got 2 hours of peace and quiet."


	4. Finn Balor and the Unexpected Roman(ance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn needs help with his Potions assignment, lucky for him Roman's around

Finn Balor sat in the library surrounded by books. Godsdamnit, he bloody hated Potions and Professor McMahon-Helmsley while a stickler on the best of days, she expected nothing less than perfection when it came to her own house. 

"You look like you're about to tear your hair out." A deep voice tells him.

Finn looks up and sees Roman Reigns sitting at a table across from him. When had that happened? For such a large boy the Samoan Hufflepuff could be quiet as a mouse when he wanted to be. 

"Yes, well we have 12 inches on Felix Fedelis due for potions and unfortunately it's not exactly my strong suit. I would ask Shinsuke to help me like I normally do but he disappeared to Hogsmead with AJ for their date day." Finn replied with a sigh

"I- uh could help you?" Roman says almost shyly "I finished that assignment already." 

Finn's face brightened, Roman was one of the best Potions students in their year and unlike his shrewd Japanese housemate the gentle Hufflepuff wouldn't demand an outrageous payment for his assistance. 

"What would you like as payment?" Finn's honor wouldn't let him not at least ask the other boy if he wanted anything as a fee for his help.

Roman got up from his table and sat across from Finn, then taking a deep breath as if gathering his courage he said "For US to go on a date next Hogsmead weekend?" 

Finn blinked "You want to go on a date with me?" 

Roman nodded, a faint blush tinting his face. "I've kinda had a crush on you since 2nd year?" 

"I would really like that." Finn replies.

Roman looks shocked for a second before he grins and nods "Okay, then let's get the wicked witch of Slytherin off your case."


	5. Seth Rollins and his Slytherin Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth needs a hero.

Seth runs into the Slytherin common room like he belonged there and throws himself across his boyfriend's lap "Hide me!" he pleads with a pout 

Drew McIntyre looked down at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes at the smaller boy's dramatics. "If you need to hide why the bloody hell would you come to me? This is the first place everyone always looks for you."

"But you'll protect me from Moxie and his crazy ass girlfriend." Seth says 

"This prank war you have going on with Mox and my cousin Nikki has to stop." Drew tells him "What did you do to them this time?" 

"I may have, sorta, kinda -" Drew hauls his boyfriend upright so Seth is straddling his lap "Spit it out, baby" Drew demanded

"Stuck their brooms to the ceiling of our common room" Seth finally blurts out

Drew's head drops back against the couch and he lets out a long sigh. "Why should I stop them from doing whatever they want to do to you?"

"Because I'm your sweet, adorable, and beautiful lion cub and you love me?" Seth says earnestly 

"What you are is my sweet, adorable and beautiful pain in the ass." Drew retorts "But I guess I can't let them mess with you." 

Seth grinned "I'll give you a blowie later." 

"Deal"


End file.
